


I'll do *anything* if you hide me! Santa will kill me if he finds out I ate the reindeer carrots!

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Closet Sex, Easter, F/M, Hiding, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: As the Easter Bunny, you've awoken and it's time for your yearly work! However, after eating the carrots in someone's home, you realize one important thing: It's Christmas. You're months early! However, you hope the owner of the home might stow you away before Santa catches you...
Kudos: 15





	I'll do *anything* if you hide me! Santa will kill me if he finds out I ate the reindeer carrots!

[F4M] [Script Offer] I'll do *anything* if you hide me! Santa will kill me if he finds out I ate the reindeer carrots! [Easter bunny girl] [Wrong holiday] [Monstergirl] [Blowjob] [Fucking in the closet] [Hold the moan] until [Urges take over] [Desperate for your cock] [Begging] [Creampie] [Breeding]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary:As the Easter Bunny, you've awoken and it's time for your yearly work! However, after eating the carrots in someone's home, you realize one important thing: It's Christmas. You're months early! However, you hope the owner of the home might stow you away before Santa catches you...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Light humming, possibly eating carrots]

Delicious! Now, to hide the eggs...

Wait a minute. Hmmm...something’s not quite right here. 

Tree...lights...stockings...uh oh.

(Shocked) Wait, is this *Christmas?*

Dang it! I knew I woke up too early! Oh—oh no. I ate all the carrots...

(Gasp) Oh! I’m—uh—just leaving! Sorry to disturb you, sir!

Who am I? Well, I’m the Easter bunny, of course! Well, bunny *girl*...

Aaanyways...I should get going! I’m sorry. I’m, ah, a teeny bit early. I have to leave before Santa gets here!

The carrots? Well, I kinda ate them...do you have any more? Santa might get a little mad if he finds out.

Aw, you don’t? Seriously? Darn, that means I *really* have to go. 

[Sfx: A loud thump from Santa landing on the roof]

Oh. Oh no. No, no, no. (Desperate) Please, please you have to hide me.

But he’ll get so mad! (pause) Wait, come back! Don’t leave! I'll do *anything* if you hide me! Santa will kill me if he finds out I ate the reindeer carrots!

I’m begging you. I’ll hide wherever there’s space! You’re hard, aren’t you? I know you are, I can see it! I’ll suck your cock, I’ll--

[Sfx: Another thump]

(Panicked whispering) I’ll make you cum, I swear! Just hide me! (Pause while he answers) Okay, I’ll follow you.

[A whispered gasp, followed by tip-toed footsteps, and then a closet door opening/closing]

[For the next while, most lines are whispering, however, perform what you feel works best!]

Okay, okay, I’ll be quiet. He can’t hear us. Plus, aren’t you going to be on his naughty list if he finds out you’re awake? (Giggle)

Ooh, what’s that pressed up against my ass? 

(Playful) Of course it’s your cock. I wasn’t lying when I said I’d suck it...but maybe I could tease you a little first.

What, are you saying you don’t like it when I geeently grind on you? Gently brushing across your cock with my fluffy tail?

Shh, quiet. If we get caught, then I won’t keep going. Plus, I promised you a little something if you hid me here...

*I* should be quiet? Well, maybe I’ll remedy that with this...

[You get onto your knees in the closet, struggling a bit]

(Giggle) I’ll just slide these down for you.

[Sfx: Removing clothing]

(Gasp) Wow! (Clears throat, quietly) I mean, um, wow, you have a lovely cock, and woooow, these balls are wonderful... Seems I might be getting more treats tonight. 

Now shush, we don’t want to get caught! I’ll be a little quieter with this in my mouth...

[You start quietly sucking his cock, giggling a little here and there]

Sorry, I just can’t help moaning when it’s this delicious. Licking it up and down, teasing the head--it’s just so fun!

(Enamoured) Oh, and these balls, too...

[You suck on his balls a little]

They’re almost *more* tasty. Sorry, I’ll be quiet. It’s been ages since I’ve had a cock--months--since last Easter! 

Don’t worry. I’ll lick, and suck, and go even deeper. I’ll make you cum just like I promised!

[You suck his cock without words for a time, as long as you’d like]

I’m so glad you hid me. This is a *lot* of fun. Hearing your moans is super cute. Every time I take you in, you shiver! (Giggle) 

I can take you all the way down, too. (Giggle) I promised to make you cum, didn’t I?

[You deepthroat him, speaking between/during sucking sounds]

Sounds like you enjoy my throat more than I thought. Is it tight and wet enough for you?

Well, put your hand over your mouth if you can’t handle it!

[Sfx: Approaching footsteps]

(Gasp) Shh! I’ll be quiet. (Quieter whispering) Plus, if you want me to be quiet, then hold me down...

Just hold my head, guide your cock into my throat, and keep me there.

[He shoves your head down on his cock, and fucks your face a little bit, before holding you down. This hold can go as long as you want, until the footsteps leave and you come up for air]

Holy...wow. That was so fucking hot. I just...do you want to fuck me?

I wasn’t going to, I don’t think, but—It just made me want more. 

[Sfx: Rustling of clothing as you stand up]

Are you saying you wouldn’t like it if I turned around, bent over a little, and spread my ass... (Giggle) My fluffy tail is practically twitching, waiting for it.

(Giggle) That’s what I thought. I’m dripping down my thighs. From the time I saw you get hard for me, I couldn’t help it. It’s made me want it so badly. 

Please? Please, I promise you’ll cum if you fuck me. You’ll slide right into my tight—pussy!

[You moan as he enters you]

Yes, grab my ass. Pull me back, and fuck me. 

Okay, okay, okay. I’ll be quiet. It’s just so much. Feeling every inch of you push inside just makes me want to shove you against the wall and fuck you harder and harder until you fill me!

I’m not loud, you’re loud! Fuck, if you go faster I won’t be able to stop. Cover my mouth, just shut me up while you fuck me.

[Your moans grow muffled as he covers your mouth, and your words are slightly muffled]

Yes! Yes, harder! I need it. I need your cock. I need your cum! I need you to own me!

Oh god, do you—do you hear that? He’s leaving. I think he’s leaving. Just a little longer. We only have to whisper a little longer. Just don’t fucking stop. 

It’s like your cock is making me want it so much more. It’s like my urges are taking over! I just want cum. I want to fuck over, and over and over...

Fuck, I can’t keep it in!

[You let out an intense moan, and beg loudly]

Don’t stop! I don’t care anymore. Just fuck me! I need it, I need it! I’ll take it as hard as you want. As fast as you want. Anything, just fucking give it to me!

[Distant magic sound as Santa leaves]

Finally, he’s gone! He must have thought you had another lady here. (Giggle)

[Sfx: The closet door slams open]

Fuck, push me against the wall. (Kiss) Give me that cock. I don’t even care. Throw me down on the ground and *fuck me!*

[He moves you to the floor/you lie down]

Yes, mount me and shove it—in!

[Your moans grow more aggressive, needy, and you begin working toward an orgasm]

Thrust into me as hard as you want. I don’t just want you to fuck me. I want you to *breed* me. Fuck me full of that cum. Fill my womb and give me everything!

(Giggle) You like that, huh? You want to breed me, is that it? You like breeding a bunny girl? Do you want to give me that warm load of potent cum? That amazing, lovely seed?

That’s what I thought. Don’t make me beg. Don’t tease me—claim me. 

Oh my god. That’s it. Fuck me harder. Think about how you’ll pump that load inside me, and pound me onto the floor. Shove me down. Hold me down so all I can do is take you in. 

[You get closer to orgasm]

You were so kind to hide me, and now you’re giving me the gift of a lifetime. Being my breeder. 

Pull my hair. Rip me back and fuck me like you’ve always wanted this. Fuck me like I’m your breeding slut to use whenever you want. 

That’s all I want. I want to be bred. Now give it to me like you’ll never have this chance again.

[You’re at the edge, now]

Are you close? I can tell. You’re moaning so loud that the neighbours might hear. (Giggle) And I want them to know you’re breeding me.

Please cum. Please, I want it so bad. So, so bad! I just want to feel your warmth inside me. I want to feel your cum fill me up. Fill my womb, give me your seed, give me that load of hot sticky cum!

Fuck, I’m--I’m gonna cum! Please cum with me. I’ll be bred so much better if you cum when I do! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m—fucking--cumming! Please, fill me, fill me, *breed me!*

[You both orgasm. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

Fuck, I feel you spraying your load into me...it’s still going. (Giggle) You really did love that, didn’t you? (Giggle) Well, I *did* promise to make you cum. I didn’t think it would be just as much a present for me. It really is Christmas, isn’t it? 

Ooh, look at your tree! Presents! 

But I’m your real present, aren’t I? A cute, wonderful, bred bunny girl?

(Sigh of relief) I’m so glad he didn’t catch us. We almost got caught with how loud we got. But I’ll say that’s *your* fault for having such an amazing cock.

I can’t wait to come back for Easter. I might have to give you a little extra for a present. (Giggle) Maybe next time it won’t be the wrong holiday. Although this little treat felt just right. (Tasting sound) Tastes perfect... (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
